ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Movie of the Century: The Movie/Transcript
Act I The movie begins with a boy named Cillian's working Black Food (a restaurant owned by his dad) so angry. * Cillian: I can't Believe i'm been forced by dad to work for him! Man! it's his fault! Man i'm Graduated School and All i want a Raise so i can go to College. * Boz: Son! I'm not going to Give you a Raise or Paycheck or a Bonus! Your Future is here Son! * Cillian: Dad! Listen i want to Stop Working! Everyone Hates this Place! So Guess What! Hired some other People and Not Me! I Quit. *Boz: You're not Leaving this City! *Cillian: You're so Cheap Dad! You Know what? I'm Not going to Work here Anymore. I'm Leaving *Walk Away*. *Boz: Son... *Misty: Boz! Emergency! *Boz: What is it? *Misty: Cillian's in a Coma! *Boz: What?! That's it! He's Grounded, *Misty: I Told you, He Dont want to! *Boz: He's an Battle Axe who want to Leave the City! He's Still Going to take the Family Business. I got it from my dad, then my grandpa and my great grandpa! Face it! Cillian's taking it and that's Final! *Misty: That's it Boz! Soon When Cillian's Wake up, We're Getting a Divorced and im Taking Cillian. *Boz: Go Ahead! He wont Wake up! *Boz: Son! No! *Misty: No! *Boz: The Magic of the Cartoons! I Hate them!!! *Misty: Cillian... *Cillian: Where am i? and Whoa... Im ... Im an Cartoon? *Edd: It's Amazing! It Worked He Arrived to Our Home World. *Princess: Edd! It Really Works. *Cillian: This place Reminds me of Skylands! *Edd: My Fellows are Waiting for you Teenage God. *Cillian: a God? Me?! *Edd: You're the Only One who'll Help us. Come with Us. We're taking you to Our Group. *Cillian: Looks Like im on an Adventure. *Edd: Allowed us intorduce Ourselves. I'm Edd but my Friends call me Double D. *Princess: I'm Princess Anna of Arandale. *Cillian: Hi, I'm Cillian Darcy. *Edd: We Know who you Are. Your Dad wants you for the Family Business. We're Changing your Life by Re-Creating it. *Cillian: Really?! Thanks. Im Appericate. *Edd: Let's go to Our Group, Our Friends are on the Deserted Island and then We can Change your Life. *Matt: Man I Can Look at my Face. *Edd: We're Back guys! *Elsa: Anna! *Anna: I'm Okay, I Really Am. *Matt: Who's That? *Edd: This is Cillian Darcy, He Hates His Life when his Dad made him Taking Over the Family Business. *Elsa: How is He Going to Help? *Cillian: I Know my Dad's a Jerk but I'm Going to Drop Out! *Cillian: NO WAY!! the Samus Ship! *Strong Bad: We're Back. *Cillian: You're.... You're Strong Bad! From Strong Bad Emails!! *Edd: Hey... *Matt: Edd! Where's Tom? *Edd: Tom's Dead... He's Not Coming Back. *Cillian: Tom?!! You're Matt and Edd! From Eddsworld! *Edd (Double D): You Like Cartoons?! *Cillian: Like them? I Love Them! All i want is to Leave the Family Business and go to College, I Want to Leave my Home City forever. *Strong Bad: so You Hate your Home?! *Cillian: Yes!! My Dad's a Jerk, I'm Going to Leave the City for Good. * Act II Act III Act IV Act V End Credits Category:Script Category:Transcripts